Technical Field
The present invention relates to a polycrystalline silicon thin film transistor device and a method of fabricating the same, and more particularly to a polycrystalline silicon thin film transistor device having high electron mobility and a method of fabricating the same.
Related Art
A low temperature polycrystalline silicon (LTPS) thin film transistor device has a characteristic of relatively high electron mobility, and therefore theoretically has better electrical performance compared with an amorphous silicon thin film transistor device. However, because a process of an LTPS thin film transistor device is relatively complex, and the LTPS thin film transistor device needs more photolithography and etching processes (PEP) than an amorphous silicon thin film transistor device does, not only a fabrication cost is relatively high, but also a yield is also reduced.